A Guide to Creating Your Tributes
by FoxfaceIsANinja
Summary: As you can probably tell from the title, this is a guide to creating tributes! There will be a chapter for names, appearance, story titles, then maybe one more for something else that I randomly think of. I really hope this helps! Please review telling me if you like it or if you have any extra suggestions! :D


So, this is a guide to creating tributes! There will probably be a second chapter for appearances, and a third for story titles, but this one is for names that suit each district. In my first story (May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour) I didn't really think about names, except for the main character. I noticed that there are a few flower/plant names used. There are also District industries included. :D

There are only a few names for each District, but there is no point in putting in names that aren't as good. Also, if you review you could maybe tell me if you have any extra suggestions for anything? XD

In each District for male and female, I have put my favourite in bold! Hope this helps!

**D1: LUXURY ITEMS**

Names used in the book: Cashmere, Gloss, Glimmer, Marvel

We can tell that the names used in this District are very strange. They reflect the District's industry of making luxury items, so some names are odd and… sparkly! Here are some more names that can be used for a fanfiction:

**M- **Satin, Calico, Velvet,Copper,** Valor**

**F-** Diamond, **Amethyst,** Ruby, Pearl, Shine

**D2: MASONRY**

Names used in the book: Cato, Clove, Brutus, Enobaria, Lyme

District 2 is the scariest District of them all! :0 They are pretty much always Careers and they train in their District. The industry is masonry (stonework). In this, the name Terra is short for Terracotta, and it sounds like Terror… just in case you were wondering :D

**M-** Ryker, Orazio,** Slate**

**F- **Alana, Ashla,** Terra**

**D3: ELECTRONICS**

Names used in the book: Beetee, Wiress

This district is where all the electronics are made. Most citizens would be smart, but weak, since they would spend most of their life in a factory. The names are futuristic and interesting, so these names were fun to make!

**M- **Cordin, Verdelh, **Huxley**

**F- Futura,** Techna, Engima

**D4: FISHING**

Names used in the book: Mags, Finnick, Annie

This is another Career District, though it is fairly overlooked compared to 1 and 2. The names can originate from things along the lines of the sea.

**M-** Dylan, Sebastian, **Zale,** Cruise,

**F-** Marina, Auba, Shelly, Coral,** Iva (Wow I used Iva as my main character!)**

**D5: POWER**

Names used in the book: There aren't any District 5 names included in the book. Foxface is just a nickname, but I've heard somewhere that her real name is Finch. Anyways… :D

District 5 is the District of power and science. Because of Foxface, I've always thought of District 5 citizens to be smart and sneaky. Names could be based off something to do with science, or anything that sounds smart. J

**M- Isaac,** Atom

**F- **Amira, Vida, **Mercury**, Venus

**D6: TRANSPORT**

Names used in the book: Titus

This is the district of transport, where that creepy cannibal tribute, Titus, comes from. There isn't much description of the District or its people in the book or movie, so I'm just going off names that sound kind of… tough. So here you go!

**M- **Aran, Cooper, **Hunter**

**F- **Kara, Bridget, **Astrid**

**D7: LUMBER**

Names used in the book: Johanna, Blight

In this district, the names can be a bit tricky. Though it is the district of trees and lumber, Johanna and Blight aren't tree related. If you are writing a fanfiction, tree names would be good too, because they would reflect the district industry.

**M-** **Oakley**, Jack, Ronan

**F- Amber** , Ava

**D8: TEXTILES**

Names used in the book: Bonnie, Twill, Cecelia, Woof

Again, a district where the canon names aren't much related to the district. It's fine to change this a little to make the names stand out, but I find that there aren't very many clothing names out there. I tried! J

**M- Calico,** Flax

**F- **Lea, Bonnie,** Faith**

**D9: GRAIN**

Names used in the book: There are no canon names for this District, so I am just going from the grain subject.

Since the district's industry is grain, I used different grains and changed the names a bit, to come up with some real names for a human. There aren't any District 9 names mentioned!

**M- Ryan, **Barley

**F- **Mazie,** Zaila, **Lucy

**D10: LIVESTOCK**

Names used in the book: Dalton

I'm not really sure about the District industry, because Dalton comes from District 10 and he is a cattle person. But in the movie when President Snow is talking to Seneca about underdogs, he subtly mentions that the District 10 industry is minerals! X0 I'm going off livestock, but there aren't many of those names around.

**M- Hal, **Kevin, Connor

**F- **Eve, Dakota,** Aria**

**D11: AGRICULTURE**

Names used in the book: Thresh, RUE, Seeder, Chaff

This district has a similar industry to District 9, so you can use those names for District 11 and vice-versa. These names can be based off agriculture, for girls maybe things like flowers. For boys… I admit I'm not too sure. J

**M- Kane, **Barley, Corey

**F- Willow, Sky, Jasmine (hehe Jasmine is my name except it is spelt Jazmyn) I** can't pick a best girl name for this district, so I just chose them all… sorry. L

**D12: COAL MINING**

Names used in the book:** There are too many of these so I will just mention a couple… **Katniss, Peeta, Primrose, Delly/ Adelaide, Haymitch, Gale, Madge, Maysilee, Rory, Vick, Posy, Hazelle

This is coal mining, but there is also the merchant part of the District. There can be different types of names here, and some are even fairly normal!

**M- Kolton**, Hunter

**F- Brooke**, Ashley** (coincidence, they are the names of my two netball coaches…)**

**ANY: **

Just some extra names that I thought of, that don't really fit into any categories…

Griffin, Jade, Abigail, Sabrina

**CAPITOL: RANDOMNESS**

The names here are crazy, like Effie. The Capitol citizens are very fussy and silly, like Effie. They have strange names and wear strange clothes, like Effie. Some of them can be normal (Cinna) , unlike Effie "That is mahogany…"

**M- Cormac**, Magnus, Justice

**F- **Hestia, Phoebe,** Evangeline,** Ezra, Zolanda, Burnia

**Did this help anyone? Feel free to tell me if you didn't like it, or did! Also, extra suggestions are most welcome! Thanks for reading and again I hope this helps! :D **


End file.
